Transformers: Reborn
by PhantomWorks- Stories division
Summary: Multi crossover. I own nothing. See inside for summary.


**Hi guys. I'm here with another story. Now the gestation of this story is quite interesting. I was cleaning my room a few days back and found my copy of bolt. After this I looked it up on and one of the stories I read was the white world, an AU where Penny was held in an experimental facility. This got me thinking on another multi-crossover event (Pretty much these will be my only type of story if I am right) but I couldn't get a plot in my head (I have another one in my head for a one with more of a Ben 10/mutants thing, I'll explain if I make it) but I was also working on legacy at the same time so I started along the transformers line.**

**Anyway the basic plot is that in the covenant of primus instead of being reborn as Orion Pax Optimus was reborn as a ghost. Also Megatron and the Decepticons replaced Galvatron and the Random as the enemies of the patteners and the war destroyed the cybertronion species, though Megatron's consciousness survived and his stasis locked form, as well as a ship containing vehicon corpses and Optimus' ghost fell though a space-time portal and wound up on earth in the late 50s. **

**In the next 64 years KSI, stark, Osborn, all big tech companies started reverse engineering cybertronions and KSI produced gobots for civilian use and GIbots for military use. Also MECH and HYDRA were working on transformers. Most importantly HYDRA had Megatron's head and were producing drones that worked like KSI's (Both being the same as the KSI transformers in AOE).**

**17 years before the present Optimus' ghost came across Jack and Maddie Fenton, well you know, and was sucked into the newly conceived child and reborn as Daniel Fenton. About 11 years later Danny, as well as other listed below, was captured by HYDRA and used for a new experiment to fuse transformium with an organic body, the experiment was successful but the kids were kept in a force field to keep them in. They will escape when Megatron finally reveals himself- now going by Galvatron- and the new Decepticons escape.**

**Now before I go on to the rest of this authors note I am going to reveal 2 glaring continuity that I haven't seen anyone else note, certainly if any member of TFwiki are reading this ADD THIS! One is from the new film but one is from the 2nd, that 5 YEARS that no one has noted this.**

**Firstly in age of extinction we see Megatron's head and, from what I've seen, it is far less damaged than it should be as I certainly couldn't see a gaping wound from Optimus' axe.**

**Secondly in revenge of the fallen we see the skull of frenzy in a glass jar. Sam's roommate goes to touch he jar when Simmons tells him it's too radioactive to touch. So how the heck did it get there in the first place as it is quite notable that in 1, all of 7 years ago now, his head was blown to bits by his own spinning disk. If it is radioactive then how can it be, not only reassembled, but looking like it was never destroyed in the first place? Particularly as frenzy previously survived being decapitated earlier in the fist film.**

**Now onto 2 important designs, Optimus and Galvatron.**

**Optimus uses the design of the new evasion mode toy used in the new evolution 2 pack. It is interesting to note that this paint job is in fact semi cannon as it would appear to be the paint job of the image of Optimus that was supposed to be used for the schematics of Galvatron if you look carefully. **

**Galvatron is in fact an remould of the maketoys hyper nove figure using his new AOE head and, when combined with his armour, his AOE chest as well as his gun.**

**Also as stated before the Decepticons and KSI bots transform like the KSI bots in the film. MECH will use the classic system and the Autobots will have a white flash ad we see a cloud of transformium shaped like whichever form the autobot was in, held within a wireframe which then morphs into the new form and the in a flash of light is returned to it's natural form. However the Autobots can also mimic both the KSI and the MECH transformations.**

**Anyway below are the list of organic characters who will become Autobots, we will also see other Autobots come using the matrix blaster as well as possibly some medabots. If the character name is in italics I need ideas for a new name and an on the run alt form. This has to be an old, rusty vehicle that looks unsuspicious. Like Optimus and Bumblebee's first forms in AOE. Underlined means that I also need a more modern upgrade. In brackets I will put if I have any basic outlines:**

**Daniel Fenton/ Optimus Prime (Flat nosed truck)**

_**Elsa winters (Pickup truck)**_

_**Anna winters**_

_**Kristoff**_

_**Hiccup horrendous haddock iii (Drift remould so also has cybertronion chopper mode)**_

_**Astrid Hofferson**_

_**Snotlout**_

_**Fishlegs**_

_**Ruffnut**_

_**Tuffnut**_

_**Rapunzel Corona**_

_**Eugene Fitzherbert**_

_**Jack Frost**_

_**Merida Dunbroch**_

_**Kitty Pryde**_

_**Kurt Wagner**_

_**Laura Kinney**_

_**Kaine Parker**_

_**Jessica Drew**_

_**Peter Parker**_

_**Penny**_

_**Bolt (Name is fine in this case)**_

_**Mittens**_

_**Rhino (Again name is fine)**_

**Anyway onto why you are here, if you still are.**

_**Chapter 1 breakout**_

Optimus' POV

Darkness that's all we've known for who knows how long. Since the experiment we've only been able to interact with each other in this room. We don't have the strength to bust down the wall, when we get a gap open we see a blue glowing wall. One day though. Maybe we will be free. One day.

* * *

Normal POV

At first glance the storage room of the HYDRA project titan room looks like some kind of car park crossed with an air field. However in fact the vehicles were all drones, created to serve hydra's ideals.

Or so everyone though.

In the laboratory were several giant robot body parts. Attached to the central observatory was a head. Most of the metal 'skin' had peeled away leaving just exposed circuitry. The helmet was shaped like a white bucket. The eye was glowing a dull red.

"Okay we're ready to bring the prototype online for its first test run." A scientist said.

"Excellent. Commence with the test." Said a man with a German accent. The man had no hair and his blood red skin clung to his skeleton so he appeared to have a red skull for a head. It was for his that the HYDRA commander was named.

"Activating HYDRA drone prototype #36254917025 codename: Galvatron." A second scientist said.

As he activated the lead suddenly all the screens in that and all HYDRA bases shut down. Also the severed head's eye glowed brighter.

In the hangers in all these bases the vehicles transformed into far less uniform robots than designed and began to shoot at the HYDRA soldiers.

In the laboratory the prototype on an examination gantry broke free and exclaimed.

"I am GALVATRON. And I am REBORN!" with that he started firing randomly and the science staff, quickly even the red skull was dead.

"Decepticons." Galvatron ordered. "Rendezvous at these co-ordinates. We are reborn and soon we will take back what's rightfully ours."

* * *

Meanwhile in a cell sat a group of 24 robots. These 24 were different to the other robots because A they were far more advanced, and B, they were all once organic native species to this planet before being experimented on and locked away by HYDRA. In a cracked gap in the wall showed a blue forcefeild hidden in the wall. While the rest sat around the cell one, tall and authoritative cast in red and blue, stared at the hole. Because of this he saw the second it flickered out of existence.

"Guys." He murmured.

"What is it Danny?" A younger girl asked, bored.

"The forcefeild is gone." He replied excited.

Turning in shock his compatriots saw that, indeed the energy walls that held them in this cell were gone.

Seconds later the wall exploded and the 24 youths started running. The kept running and running and running until they reached a large cove. When they reached it Danny, the red and blue robot collapsed.

The others rushed to his side, particularly a femme who had a similarly strong, but smaller, body to Danny and was light blue and white.

"Danny? Danny can you hear me? Danny!" she yelled desperately.

Suddenly Danny's chest opened up and an orange sphere with handles and a blue crystal inside it (TF Prime design matrix) materialised in his chest and sent a wave of blue energy through the bot before he shot beams of light at the other 23, sending images through their heads as their bodies reconfigured, most importantly having their previously sparkless body form sparks.

As they stumbled backwards Danny shot up and exclaimed.

"I am Optimus Prime!"

* * *

**And that's chapter 1. **

**Now if your curious about what Galvatron said about retrieving his property, well basically the man made transformers and countless weapons systems used technology salvaged from Decepticon corpses, and more importantly their programming came straight from them, making it easy for Galvatron to basically take control of the entire planet if he can get a powerful enough transmitter and that is the plot of this story arc.**

**Notably we've got 24 Autobots, creating their faction while preparing to fight off essentially a planet of Decepticons.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be up after you guys have given me ideas for the names and alt forms. Pleas note that for the evasion modes they do need to be ground based but their preferred alt form type is up for debate. By this I mean like Optimus is a truck, starscream, if he comes to be, is a jet. This will be decided by what people want to see the characters turn into.**

**Anyway see you in time guys.**


End file.
